The House on the Hill
by dygonilly
Summary: Kurt plans on visiting a friend when an unexpected problem arises. Short Harry Potter/Glee crossover.


**Just a short Harry Potter/Glee crossover I found on my computer and decided to put on here :) **

**_Kurt plans on visiting a friend when an unexpected problem arises._**

I don't own anything or anyone mentioned in this story etc.

* * *

><p>A cold wind cut through the afternoon, causing dark clouds to collect high above Kurt's head. Grimacing, the pale boy crossed his arms, burying his fingers in the crooks of his elbows in an attempt to retain their warmth. His heavy-soled boots connected with the gravel road loudly, and beside the whistle of the wind, his footsteps were the only things he could hear. That soon changed when a deep burst of thunder rolled lazily amongst the clouds. Swearing, Kurt quickened his pace, desperate to reach the house at the end of the road before the rain started.<p>

The wind became even stronger and a few dead leaves swirled past Kurt, dancing through the air. For once, Kurt was thankful that his father was a muggle – the clothes he had chosen were a lot warmer than Kurt would've expected. Pulling the hood up on his jacket, Kurt bent his head down in an attempt to keep his face from going numb. Another clap of thunder exploded above him, but it sounded strange. Distorted… unnatural. Confused, Kurt took his eyes off the ground and glanced upwards. He stopped walking immediately. The clouds above him were definitely not rainclouds. The dark swirling mass was pitch black, and every few seconds, bolts of green lightning would crackle through it, like jagged veins.

Within seconds, Kurt was sprinting towards the house. His scarf was plucked from his neck by the cursed wind, but he ignored it. As he ran, Kurt looked left, right, and behind him. Nothing except dry fields surrounded him. The house was the only one for miles – and Kurt knew this, but in his panicked state, he was stupid enough to hope. It took a whole minute of full-on sprinting for Kurt to reach the small black brick house. There was no time to open the front gate, and so Kurt simply vaulted himself over the black wrought iron with one hand. His boots hit the mossy stone path with a dull thud, and he began to run again. The dead trees and shrubs whizzed past him as he sped toward the house. Kurt reached the front steps and hastily pulled his wand out of his jacket pocket.

"_Bombarda Maxima!_" Kurt yelled, pointing it at the wooden door. With a bang, the entrance exploded, sending splinters flying in every direction. Kurt took his hand away from in front of his face, and fled inside without looking back. The entrance hallway was almost pitch black – the 'clouds' had blocked out any light the sun had to offer. The house was also eerily silent – the only noise was coming from the persistent wind that leaked through the hole in the wall where the door had stood just moments ago. Swallowing loudly, Kurt held his wand up with a shaking hand. "_Lumos._"

The narrow hallway was suddenly illuminated, and Kurt took in a sharp breath. There were burn marks all over the walls. The paintings were ripped in half, and the old desk that used to sit at the end of the corridor was now a pile of wood. And the window just above the wooden remains was cracked and riddled with holes. Heart hammering, Kurt began to walk forward, his wide eyes taking in everything. Kurt could hear only his unsteady breathing and rapid pulse. He reached the end of the corridor, and steeled himself before facing the door on the left wall which he knew led to the living room. Now that he was thinking a little clearer, Kurt decided that blowing up a second door wouldn't help him remain unnoticed if there _were_ in fact… others…in the house. After wiping his sweaty palm on his pants, Kurt reached for the rusty door handle with his left hand. He twisted it slowly, only to find it locked. Heart pounding at the implications this carried, Kurt aimed his wand at the handle.

"_Alohamora_." The word came out as a broken whisper.

With a dull _click_, the door handle shifted, and Kurt clasped it tightly. Chest rising and falling with what he hoped to be calming breaths, Kurt closed his eyes_. If this really is happening, then you must be strong,_ he thought. _You cannot be vulnerable, or scared or fearful. He needs you. _Kurt opened his eyes once more, suddenly determined. Squaring his shoulders, Kurt muttered "_Nox_", and opened the door.

He had only seconds for his eyes to adjust to the even darker room, when a flash of blue light hurtled towards him. "_Protego_!" he yelled, slashing at the air in front of him to shield himself from the unknown spell. The magic illuminated the room, and Kurt's heart almost stopped. In the middle of the wooden floor, a boy was tied to a thin wooden chair. The flash of light lasted only a second, but Kurt recognised him.

Blaine attempted to cry out, but the sound was muffled by the rag that covered his mouth. Kurt didn't even have time to process the situation before another curse was sent his way. The room lit up once again – this time with a green light Kurt knew all too well – and after shielding himself once again, and spinning sideways to avoid a stunning spell, Kurt got a brief look at his attacker. The tall man wore a dark green cloak – hood down – and had long black hair and a face half covered with intricate patterns that reminded Kurt of poison ivy. Sending a random offensive spell at the man, Kurt dove behind the dark couch that sat between him and Blaine.

"_Reducto_!" A voice deeper than thunder boomed through the room, and Kurt scrambled to his feet just as the couch exploded, throwing him forward. Regaining his balance in a split second, Kurt spun around and pointed his wand at the man.

"_Expelliarmus!_" he cried, "_Stupefy!_"

The spells flew through the air, and the man fended them off easily, throwing a few curses back at Kurt before he could even catch his breath. Kurt dropped to his stomach as another killing curse flew over his head. He now lay behind the second black couch. Thinking quickly, Kurt rolled over twice, pointed his wand around the side of the couch and sent a stunning spell at the man's legs. It just missed, hitting the wall instead, leaving a large black mark.

Kurt swore. He put his hands on either sides of his chest and pushed himself into a crouching position. He counted to three, and sprung up. Seeing the man aiming his red wand at the boy in the middle of the room, Kurt thought quickly.

"_Flipendo!_" he yelled, pointing his wand at Blaine. With a muffled scream, Blaine's chair skidded a few metres towards the opposite wall before falling over. Kurt flinched as the other boy hit the floor, but didn't dwell on it for too long. The man had been caught off guard for the fraction of a second, and Kurt took advantage of the opportunity. Jumping up on the arm of the couch, Kurt flicked his wrist, sending a body-bind charm towards his opponent. The spell was rendered useless by a conjured shield. But Kurt had been expecting this, and he pointed his wand at the small chandelier above the man's head.

"_Confringo!_"

The shards of glass were severed from the ceiling, and fell with a crash onto the man's head. Not wasting a second, Kurt jumped down and cast a full body-bind on the already unconscious figure. Now that the danger had been eliminated, Kurt immediately went over to Blaine, falling to his knees.

"Blaine." Kurt whispered frantically. "Blaine, Blaine, Blaine." Using his wand, Kurt released the binds that held Blaine's wrists and ankles to the chair. No longer held to the wooden structure, his body fell onto the floorboards with a dull thud. Kurt blasted the chair away, sending it flying a good few metres to the side. He then illuminated his wand once more.

Gently, Kurt rolled the other boy onto his back. His breath caught. Blaine's face was bruised, his lip cut, and his shirt was ripped, revealing numerous cuts on his chest. After a few seconds, Blaine's eyes flickered open, and his lips pulled up into a weak smile as he stared up at Kurt.

"You saved me," he muttered.

"That's what I'm here for," Kurt breathed, smiling back.

Blaine blinked sleepily, and his hand found Kurt's, linking their fingers together before his eyes fell closed and he slipped unconscious once again. Kurt held Blaine's hand until he woke many hours later.

* * *

><p><strong>that seems to be the end.<strong>


End file.
